


Worth the Wait

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: The Stony BROmance [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Food is Very Important, Gen, In'n'Out, Steve Makes Assumptions, Tony Stark is an Adult Thank You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is perfectly capable of acting like a responsible, reasonable adult when it's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Los Angelene by marriage, and have been to In'n'Out at many different times of the day. I am not in any way exaggerating the lunch hour lines.

**C** ONTRARY TO THE OPINION OF THE MEDIA, Tony Stark did, in fact, know how to behave like a responsible, reasonable adult. He maintained, and Pepper and Rhodey eye-rollingly agreed, that accepting a cheeseburger from Burger King before heading for the press conference was a perfect example, because they were on a schedule and it was the lunch hour, and rather than argue about quality versus quick, Tony's bought the Double Whopper and even ate it in front of the press without complaining. In the wake of his announcement of shutting down weapons production, nobody spared any attention to the burger's origins, anyway.

When he had the time, though - and let's face it, if he didn't have the time he'd frequently make the time, particularly if he was avoiding a meeting with someone he _really_ didn't want to waste his time on - the car would be slotted neatly in at the back of whatever line was already forming around the block and Tony would patiently inch his way along the streets with each car's movement as the double lines slowly crept forward past the employees deployed out to the lines to take orders further back to help get people through the lunch rush with their food before most of them had to be back at work.

"Wow," Steve had muttered, staring in awe the first time he saw the line wrapped around the block and back through the traffic light onto the ramp from the 405. "Popular place?"

"You have no idea," Tony said wryly. "You also have no idea how much I've missed it living out on the East Coast in the Tower."

"You've only been there six months," Steve said, frowning.

"I _know_ ," Tony groaned. "Six _long_ months, because the farthest east In'n'Out stretches is one place in Arizona."

"And you haven't tried to buy them out and move them?" Steve asked skeptically, only to draw back as he was treated to the most scathing glare he'd ever seen from the other man.

"You don't mess with perfection," Tony chided him.

When they finally had their order and Steve bit into his double-double with tomatoes and lettuce and felt the flavours melt across his tongue in a delicate balance of meat, cheese, and toppings, he conceded with an eye-roll to Tony's smug look that the other man had been right. He didn't have an eye-roll once he tasted the fries; and he'd thought the _burger_ was swell!

Definitely worth the wait.


End file.
